Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of recommending personal broadcasting contents and more specifically, a method of recommending personal broadcasting contents that recommends personal broadcasting contents suitable for personal broadcasting users.
Discussion of the Related Art
The personal broadcasting technology provides an environment where individuals may freely broadcast through various mobile devices. Personal broadcasting users may freely enjoy their favorite broadcasting programs according to their preferences. As a multitude of personal broadcasting channels are opened based on personal broadcasting platforms, users thereof spend considerable time to search for a broadcasting program best suited to their preferences.
The Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0117025 (Oct. 25, 2013) is related to a method and an apparatus for recommending a radio program channel by using a portable device in a vehicle head unit control system and more particularly, provides an advantage for a driver to select a radio program in a safe and easy manner, including a process of receiving keyword information related to the user's preference, a process of determining at least one or more program channels corresponding to the keyword information by searching program guide information on the basis of the keyword information, and a process of displaying at least one or more shortcut icons mapped to at least one or more program channels.
The Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2015-0059209 (Jun. 1, 2015) relates to an apparatus and a method for recommending a broadcasting program through analysis of a sound source file and more particularly, includes a data management unit classifying an MP3 file of the user into an item including any one of an artist, genre, and title and storing the frequency of playing the classified MP3 file for each item in the form of a database; a data decision unit comparing data the frequency of play of which is ranked high among the stored data with a program being broadcast and in the occurrence of a broadcasting program including data ranked high, informing the user of existence of a recommended broadcasting program; and a broadcasting display unit obtaining an output signal of a broadcasting program recommended by the data decision unit from the user and displaying the broadcasting program automatically.